Misa's Story
by Wrong-SH
Summary: Misa (Me-Sa) is a fifteen year old girl who isn't prepared for what happens when she runs into Bolin after the Triple Threat Triad. This is my first one so excuse the roughness in it. I've been thinking of this concept ever sense I saw ATLA. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Oh Crap

** ~Chapter One; Oh, Crap~**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but all this work is mine. Enjoy and make sure to review it!**

If you were to ask one of the people who knew me best, they would tell you to pity me. That I was one of the people who needed benefits the most. But really, they don't even know me. No one does, and I like to keep it that way. My secrets are too precious for me to have to tell people who want to be my "friends," especially when you had secrets as big as mine and even your own family turned against you. My name is Misa, and you don't want to know me.

I don't really know much about my past, but what I do know gives me nightmares. I know that when I was born, I was different than anyone else to have lived. I knew that my father was scared of what might happen to me or what I might do to his family. He didn't want them hurt physically or mentally, so he lied and said that I was a stillborn. My mother became depressed, and soon after she began to have fits. I don't know of what kind, but I knew that they eventually killed both her and my father. But I'm still not certain that that's exactly right, because I get my information where ever I can get it, even if the people aren't reliable. That's all I can put together, and that's the best I can do.

I'm a ginger, one of the very few in existence. My pale complexion and freckled face stands out like a sore thumb, so my hood is usually always up, and my hat almost never leaves my head. I keep my distance from almost everybody, but I do still have quick interactions with a few people. I live in one of the nicer allies in Republic City, and I fend for myself like any other street kid does. Only, when the goons come across me, they sprint as fast and as far as they can.

As I walked the streets one cold February morning, I ran into a few of the goons from the Triple Threat Triad. Everyone in the gang hated me so much, I was legendary between them. There were stories about all the things I had done to them, and even I was impressed about some of the ways the story tellers had made me sound. So I roughed them up, told them to leave me alone, when I felt one jump up from behind me and try to tackle me. I moved, but only just in time to get everything but my foot out of the way. The majority of his weight landed on my foot, for sure breaking it. I froze him to the street before knocking him out with a round house kick.

As I hobbled away from the seen, my vision started to go fuzzy. Little black spots swam around my sight, warning me of the next unfortunate event. I grabbed a passer byer by the arm who happened to look like Benji and whispered a quick, "Help." Before I faded into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bolin's POV:**

I was walking back to the docks to get back to Air Temple Island, when a young girl about the age of 15 grabbed my arm. I looked into her eyes and was startled by what I saw. The irises of her eyes were to different colors, the right eye blue and the left eye green, both with a ring of gold surrounding the pupil, looking like a flame. But what startled me about the girl's eyes most was the fact that they were starting to roll back into her skull. She whispered a quick, quiet help before falling like a rock. Luckily, I caught her and was able to carry the scrawny girl back to the docks with me, where I boarded the boat and was on the way to the island. That's when she slowly began to wake up, and things got even worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Misa's POV:**

When I finally managed to get my eyes a little bit open, I noticed the face of the boy staring down at me. He was about my age, but he looked too friendly and sturdily built to be any of the street kids I knew. When he realized that I was waking up, concern flit through his eyes. He cradled me in his strong, sturdy arms, and whispered soothing words to me. I was almost mesmerized by him, but confusion slowly came over me. Although my vision was still blurry, I knew he wasn't Benji. But I wasn't really in the mood for kidnapping.

"Who are you?" I whispered, hating myself for how weak my voice sounded. He had started to say something, before the black spots danced in my vision, taking me out once again.

When I awoke, I was in a bed. This wasn't completely new to me, but it was up there. I usually slept in a door frame, the one owned by the people who wanted to take me in. But they don't have a lot of money, and they have a lot of kids. So I declined, but promised I would stick around. And when I promise, you can take that to the bank, because I don't back out of my promises. But some nights, when most of them had gone somewhere, Keera would make me sleep in one of the beds.

I finally managed to swing my feet around the side of the bed and see how broken my foot was. I was glad that no one had taken off my snug fitting boots, or else the swelling would have been awful. As I put a little weight on it, I winced as pain shot through my entire foot. That's when I noticed he was there. The boy who had helped me, was sitting in the corner of the room. He looked up when I winced, but now he had a look of concern on his face. He started to say something, when I realized his voice was one of the pitches I couldn't hear.

Another little secret. I'm partly deaf. I can only hear some pitches, sometimes I can't even hear my own voice. I've learned how to deal with it, mostly just reading lips. But my vision was still funky, and I couldn't make out the words he was saying. I shook my head at him and waved him over. He slowly walked over towards me, and I thought he was trying to ask me some questions. Finally I saw his lips move and tried to read them. I wasn't on my game, so I just shook my head. He looked me over and left the room. He came back with a girl in tow. I know she was a Water Tribe, her dark skin and hair,  
but blue eyes. She looked at my hair and I reached back to make sure I still had something on, my hood or hat. Luckily, I felt fabric and sigh, pulling my hood up over my hat to make sure not a bit of my hair stuck out.

When she walked in, she looked me over and noticed my foot. She whispered something to the boy and walked out of the room, to return with a bowl of water. I looked at her thankfully and eased my boot off. I think I heard them gasp at the state of it, and I'll admit, it was pretty bad. The skin was all black and blue and purple. It was quite a sight. The girl ended up fainting, and the boy rushed over to help her. I shook my head grinning as I bended the water off of the ground and started healing my leg. By the time she was on her feet again, I had finished healing my foot and had put my boot back on. She realized that I had healed my foot and she started talking to me. Luckily, I could actually hear her.

"Hi there." She said. "I'm Avatar Korra, and this is my friend Bolin."

I looked at her in complete shock. She was the Avatar, which meant I was on Air Temple Island. Which also meant Keera would be very worried about me. I needed to leave, and get back to the street, but healing my foot had taken a lot of energy out of me. That's why I hate healing, but I do it anyway. They must have seen the panic in my eyes, because the boy started asking me questions again. I shook my head yet again and sighed. I turned to Korra to try and make her understand, but she couldn't. Finally, I decided that I best talk to her so I could leave.

"Avatar Korra," I spoke in a pitch I couldn't really hear, but there was nothing I could do about it. "I am sorry but I can't understand your friend. You see, I am partly deaf and I can't even hear what I'm saying right now, but I must go. Thank you for your help, but I have to get back . . . home." The way I said home, it didn't sound as though it were actually one. They both looked me over and started talking. I could only hear Korra, but she had changed her tone, changing her pitch. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. When I looked up again, they were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked as they continued staring at me. I realized that I was bending the dirt off my shoes into different shapes to calm myself down. I guess they noticed, because they were giving me the dear-in-the-headlights look. I smiled sheepishly and let the dirt fall to the floor.

"So you saw that, right?" I asked, my voice filled with dread and my form echoing it. They gave me small nods. Well, crap. At least not all of my secrets are out. I mean they still don't know a lot about me, right? They can't even begin to guess any of my important secrets, which is the only good thing about this situation.

As I walked to the water's edge, I turned around once again to say thank you, then I bended the water into an air bubble, before I created a tunnel that lead straight to Keera's door step. And boy, was she glad to see me.

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review! I'm hoping to write the next chapter soon, but hang on! And trust me, the rest of Misa's secrets are worth the wait.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets are no Fun

**~ Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets are no Fun. . . ~**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own LoK, if I did we wouldn't have to wait so long.**

As I ran into the Avatar and her friends, no one was suspecting it. I was slipping throughout a large crowd, grabbing money from people's pockets so I could eat tonight when I spotted them. They were walking the streets, doing something. Korra and Bolin were trying to describe someone, I think. Korra's voice was filled with frustration when it dawned on me; they were trying to find me! I was about to sneak back into an alley, when they saw me.

"Hey!" Korra called as a started running. "Come back!"

I felt Bolin and Korra getting ready to bend a cage of earth around me, so I surprised everyone when I turned around and yelled, "Stop! Everybody, stop!"

The alley we were in was very familiar to me. It was my home. If they didn't keep it down, Keera would peek out of the door to see what was happening. I hung my head, recognizing my defeat. The gang understood the sign of defeat that was written all over my small form. Korra walked over and put her arm around me and told me that they just wanted to talk to me. I agreed, but I told Korra I wanted everyone to tell me their names.

"Hi. I'm Asami. I'm a nonbender. You can hear me, right?" I nodded slightly and looked at the tall pale boy next to her. He shifted uncomfortably when she looked at him.

"Mako." He said quickly before making a small fire in his palm. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Hi Bolin!" I said cheerfully when I looked at him. He smiled and said hi back, or at least I thought he did. I still couldn't hear him. I smiled and shook my head again, quietly saying I still couldn't hear him. They looked at me sympathetically and I knew that they felt so bad for the homeless deaf kid. I shrugged it off before we just stood in awkward silence.

"Hey." Korra said, breaking the silence, "What's your name? What's your story? You probably know a lot about us," I nodded swiftly, my cheeks started to redden, "But we know nothing about you."

I slowly nodded, thinking about what I could reveal. They know nothing about me, nothing. I could get away with not telling them so much, but I knew that Bolin would be able to tell if I was lying, Korra too. When I peered up at them, they were looking at me expectantly. I sighed, trying to straighten out my thoughts.

Finally I began slowly. "Hi. I'm Misa. I am a bender, I don't have a home nor a family. I mess with the gangs in the city and I like to keep to myself." They all looked at me expectantly, and I realized they wanted to know what elements. They realized that I wasn't about to show them, so Korra got in fighting position. I knew what she knew about my bending, but I wasn't about to show it. To make sure that if Keera were to try to see what was happening she wouldn't get hurt, I made a wall of earth 5 feet before the door. I turned around as they all looked at my funny.

When Korra attacked, I was expecting earth or water, not the wall of fire that was blasted at my face. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I stopped it a few inches in front of my face. Everyone was so freaked out when they saw me bending the fire, they looked like they were about to faint. I was so scared that I tore open a hole in the wall I had made before making a tunnel for me to hide in. They all just stood there, when I felt Keera walking towards the door. I knew what was about to happen if I showed up again, but Keera was already so stressed, I didn't need to make it worse because I was scared. As she opened the door I came out of my tunnel and into the light of the day. Keera saw the wall behind me before I could bring it down. She gave me a questionable look and I knew that she knew what just happened.

"I'm sorry." I muttered before taking the wall down to reveal the Avatar and her friends. Keera looked in complete shock before she gave me a stern look and went back inside. "Keera, come on, I said I was sorry!" I yelled after her. Everyone was still giving me that look. That's when I realized, my hat had fallen off along with my hood. My long, fiery, red hair was halfway down my back, even in a ponytail. "Crap, crappy crap." I yanked my hood back on before I grabbed my hat and pulled it back on my head. I looked at them quietly, before sprinting away, tears streaking down my face. They knew some of my biggest secrets and I was so scared about what they would do. I ran and ran before reaching the docks and diving into the water. I made a small little boat and floated in the bay, no one bothering me. As today's events kept playing through my head, I finally managed to fall asleep.

**I know this is short, but it's about an hour's work. I need a picture of Misa for the cover, please. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Before the Dawn

**Chapter 3: Dark Before the Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own LoK. Still my work. Still need a picture. Still review please!**

When I awoke, I figured it should be about noon or so. But I couldn't tell sense the dark clouds overhead were blocking everything out. _Storms. Crap. _Just then the water began to get rough. I was still too exhausted to bend any element. I decided I would just have to ride it out, when I 30 foot wave pooling around. I knew I was going to black out, especially if I didn't get air. I was only a few feet from surface when I hit my head yet again, sending me into a world of black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Korra's PoV:**

Let me tell you, I hate being scared. Whether I'm scared for myself, my friends, or complete strangers. I absolutely hate it. And when I saw the body in the harbor, I was so scared. When I saw the hair color of the figure floating in the reddened water, I realized it was Misa. I almost fainted when the thought dawned on me;_ Why didn't I help her when I could've. And know you're staring at her dead body in the water. Stupid! I'm so stupid! _That's when Misa twitched. I froze the water and just kept skating. I finally managed to drag her body out of the water before I managed to drag her back.

By the time I was on solid ground, Bolin had come out to see where I went. When he saw me dragging Misa behind me, he sprinted towards me. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the guest room. I followed behind, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment.

"Bolin," I whispered, "She'll be fine. As I told you, I was trained by Katara." He gave me a look, his eyes were filled with pain. "I hope so." He whispered. I realized then that he cared about Misa, more than the rest of us did. He liked her, maybe even loved her. We got her into a guest room where Bolin placed her carefully on the bed. I went to work on her head and I patched her up pretty quick. When she started to stir, I left the room. I told Bolin to call if he needed me, and before I shut the door, I saw him curl up behind her. I so happy for Bolin and Misa, two street kids who understand each other. Two misfits who had finally found their place in the world.

**I know, I know. It's a sappy, gooey, short chapter. But I can't help the fact that: A. I need it for what I'm setting up, and: B. I can't continue, because what comes next isn't the dark before the dawn, it's the light that few people know of.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown Light

**~Chapter 4: The Unknown Light~**

**Disclaimer; LoK Ain't Mine, People! But I still need a picture for the work that I've done! And be prepared for the gap in between chapters to expanded, sense school's started soon. I'm sorry guys, I am so, so sorry.**

As I finally managed to open my eyes a little, I recognized the room I was in. It was the guest room at Air Temple Island. But there was something different. The same room, same location, same bowl that had the water in it from my original time here with my foot. It's not until I looked down on myself to see if it was the covers (it wasn't), when I spotted the arm around my stomach. That's when I realized that I could hear someone's slow and rhythmic breathing in my ear. I instantaneously knew it was Bolin. I mean, who else would cuddle with me and still be a guy? Mako wouldn't, he's with Korra, last I heard, and Tenzin's married with kids. Meaning, this was Bolin, my big teddy bear trying to protect me. And when I fell asleep again, I had a smile on face. A small smile, but it still was one, and we all know that I never smile.

When I woke up a little later, I knew Bolin was awake, too. I wrapped my hand around his and held it tight. That's when he started shaking. I don't know why, but Bolin was lying beside me and he was trembling. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," I whispered, but I knew what he was thinking. I had him so worried, and I could've died on him. I was stupid for doing it, but I didn't know there were storms. Heck, all I wanted was a place to relax. But I found one here in Bolin's arms. But I knew I was forgetting something, and I tensed when I thought of it. Bolin must have felt me go ridged, because he held me tighter and was saying soothing words. I could actually hear him, so I assumed that he had changed his pitch.

"No, no, no." I muttered, shaking my head, regret and pain running through me. I knew that I was too weak to get to Keera, and that no one knew where she lived. Bolin sat up trying to get me to talk to him. I needed to get to Keera, I needed to tell her that I was fine. When I tried sitting up, pain shot through my entire body, but I had to get to Keera. I tried to keep moving when Bolin wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. Well, I thought, that settles that. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey," He said, "What's wrong?" I knew that he would push until he got an answer. So even though I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was going to have to talk to Bolin.

"Remember that women who lived in the building where you guys chased me?" He nodded, and pushed me to go on. "Well, she's kinda like a mom to me. You all looked at me when I made the wall, but I made it so she wouldn't get hurt when she looked to see what was happening." He nodded again, looked like he was going to say something, thought better, and didn't say anything at all. "I live in that door frame and I help her take care of her kids usually. I refuse to move in with her because she barely has enough food as it is, and I can take care of myself." My shoulders slumped as the guilt became overwhelming. Before I could stop them, tears were streaking down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands. "She's already so stressed," I cried, "And I'm not helping, I'm only making things worse." That's when I started sobbing. Bolin left the room and he didn't come back for a long time.

By the time he had come back, I was fire bending a light show around the room, with birds, dragons, fire ferrets, and many other animals. It was one of the easiest ways too entertain the kids. It took me awhile to notice him, I was so concentrated on what I was doing, but when I did he was mesmerized by the animals that were prancing around. "Bolin," I said after stopping the animals midstride, "Where'd you go?" He gave me a questioning look, which I shrugged off.

"I, uh, found Keera and told her that you're gonna be okay, but you, er, couldn't make it home for a while?" He looked like a fire ferret expecting to be hit, like I was going to beat him up for talking to Keera. But I couldn't hide the surprise in my eyes.

"Did I hear you right, 'cause I thought you said you talked to Keera." He nodded a small little nod. My jaw dropped, practically unhinging like a snake. I managed to regain my composure after a minute and asked, "Did you, I mean, was she, actually, where they-" I took a minute to collect my thoughts before I started again, "What happened?"

"Well, I knocked on her door, and when she answered it she recognized me from the other day. That's when I told her that you hit your head and wouldn't be coming home for a while. That's when she told me that she had to go out and she said that the kids would be stuck by themselves, so I offered to watch them while she was gone, but she neglected to tell me that they are earth and water benders!" I started cracking up, imagining what the little rascals did to poor Bolin. I couldn't stop and ended up crying while trying to get oxygen into my lungs. Soon black spots danced in my vision, and I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. "Sorry Bolin," I gasped, "But could you give me a minute." I leaned back as my world faded into nothing once again, all because I laughed too hard. Now I know why I never laugh, but it was such a good feeling. It made me so happy, like a bright, shining star on a cold, dark, and depressing night. And even though I just faded into darkness, I thought I was radiating a beautiful light, and little did I know, that light was a light rarely known to mankind.

**Heyy Everybody! I know, it's still sappy, a bit too sappy, but it's going to make the tragedies even more tragic. Let's just say they'll be bloodshed, and not entirely for a good cause, and it's not all Misa's blood. . . Stay tuned. . . **


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**~Chapter 5: The Aftermath~**

**Disclaimer: This is so annoying, but I really don't want to get shut down. So, again, I do not own LoK. **

The dread that filled me as I saw the recent battle grounds almost made me kill myself. The streets were littered with blood and bodies, and I was hoping that I didn't see anyone I recognized laying, unmoving, on the cold, hard ground. "Misa!" I turned around to see who was calling my name, who in this city of death had managed to survive. And I didn't even care if it was the Grim Reaper calling my name, asking me to lay down and give up the fight, the fight that no one should fight alone. But the figure running towards me seemed too happy and upbeat too be in these surroundings. She acted like a mother whom had just discovered their children to be safe after a tragedy. That's when it hit me, it was Keera. She was so excited that she had found me. I was so glad that I could actually hear the love and relief that flooded into her voice. She scooped me up and almost broke my ribs.

"Misa!" She cried still holding me, "What happened?! We thought you died! I need you to come heal Benji, he got hurt but he should be fine. My God Misa don't do that again!"

"I probably won't ever do that again, Keera." She gave me a confused look, trying to figure out what had happened. "I'm pretty sure I just got the Avatar and most of her friends killed."

Silence, and a pretty bad degree of it. I looked down at my blood stained hands before heading out to find Benji and everyone else. On the walk to their hideout, I kept looking for clean, uncontaminated water, but there was no luck. There was red stains in most of the water, the other had dirt and dead bodies in it. I was still searching the area when I saw a figure huddled in a corner, sobbing. That's when I recognized Jinora's hair style and clothes. I walked up to her and tried to help her up, but she passed out for some reason. I picked her up and continued following Keera when I saw Ikki. I waved her over to follow us. She came reluctantly until she saw Jinora in my arms.

"We snuck out." She said, looking at her sister. "We saw everyone leave and we wanted to help. That's when we got split up and I couldn't find her. Daddy, Mommy, Meelo, and Rohan stayed home, but we couldn't wait for the fighting to stop, we just needed to see if Korra was okay. Is she?" I looked at her small, sad form and her torn up clothes. She reminded me of the youngest street kids, still trying to figure out how to survive. I couldn't tell her that I didn't think that they made so I told her I didn't know, and let's be real, I didn't.

We kept walking for what seemed like years, tripping over the dead, slipping in blood, observing the destruction left behind. We finally made it to the hideout, and I laid Jinora down on a bed, and I found Benji. He had a gash in his leg and a twisted ankle. I hadn't taught Kimmy Jin how to heal yet, but she had just turned 5, while Sokka was sleeping in a bed somewhere else. Keera had a very large family, the eldest, Benji, 15, an earth bender, then his younger brother, Sokka, 12, was a water bender who had only learned to heal last month, then his younger sister, Jesse, 8, who was an earth bender, and a very good one too, and Kimmy Jin, 5, a water bender who might be able to bend earth too.

Hours past and there still was no one around. I took Jinora and Ikki's hands and told them that we were going to go underground so they wouldn't have to see any of the horrible things that had happened. We walked for a long time until we were under Air Temple Island. I helped them out of the tunnel and helped them find Tenzin, who was freaking out at the disappearance of his 2 daughters. When he saw them he scooped them up and wouldn't let them go. "Pema! PEMA!" He called still hugging his children, "Honey, come quick!" Pema came running, and when she reached us she was out of breath, annoyed, and a little bit hopeful. She saw the girls and ran over and hugged them with Tenzin.

"You scared us to death girls! We didn't know where you went or if you were okay! Don't do that again!" Pema paused when she saw me. "Thank you for bringing my girls back home." I nodded and shrugged it off. "Do you know where Korra and her friends are?" I shook my head grimly, dread filling me. "Any ideas?" I shook my head, quickly swiping at the tear that was rolling down my cheek. She backed off questioning me and it was very quiet.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you around." I waved and was about to jump into my tunnel, when Tenzin called, "Misa, will you tell us what happened?" I turned around my eyes losing all the light that they once had. "Later. I promise." And on that note I jumped into the tunnel and walked back to the hideout.

**Hey Everybody! I still need a picture, just tell me if you're working on one. I only got one review, but it's better than nothing. I'm going to make the next chapter a flashback, kind of like Iron Man 3 and Sherlock Season 2 episode 3. And really, if you don't want to write a review, at least follow or favorite the story. I just want to know if anybody's reading this. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Flashback

~Chapter 6: The Flashback~

Disclaimer: Don't own LoK.

I walked along the empty street, when I decided it wasn't worth it. I jumped into the tunnel and walked to Air Temple Island. I walked the grounds looking for Tenzin. I finally saw Pema in the garden. "Pema!" I called running towards her. "Where's Tenzin?"

"He's somewhere around here. I think he's at the training grounds." I nodded a quick thanks before walking to find Tenzin. He was at the training grounds, in a crouched position, right hand to the ground, head lowered, muttering. I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't want to interrupt. A few minutes later, his head snapped up and o could've sworn that his eyes and tattoos were glowing, like an Avatar. He then stood up and said, "Thanks, Dad." I realized that he had been asking Avatar Aang for help. I smiled a little before stepping out of the shadows.

"Hi Tenzin." I sad, sadness seeping into my voice more and more as I continued. "I promised you that I would tell you what happened, so here I am." My voice had gone completely flat as I wrangled with my emotions.

"Thank you Misa," He said, but I couldn't hear him so I didn't know what emotions were in his voice. "I know that this is extremely hard for you to talk about. But there may be some other way." Hope flooded me as he said this. I nodded in understanding, waiting for him to go on. "You see, my father thinks that there may be a way to cause you to have a flashback, where you will be unconscious and unaware, but everyone else will be able to watch. Are you okay with that?" I nodded happily, because I'd rather not relive that dark day. I followed Tenzin to the guest room where a weird machine was set up. I guessed it was the one to let them view the flashback. I drank the stuff Tenzin gave me and immediately fell on the bed. I stayed in the world of black, dancing the night away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Days Before (Still from Misa's PoV)**

I had been walking the streets, not bothering anyone, walking slowly, just thinking. But I've never ever been a lucky kid, so I walked straight into a huge Triple Threat Triad meeting. I melted into the shadows and watched the scene. The goons were talking about something, and then yelling. I had no idea what they were talking about, only that it was serious.

"If the Avatar and her friends mess up one more mission, I will kill them all." The man who spoke had a heavy accent, hissing like a snake on the letter S, never saying the letter R. The man was fat, and short, but also looked like Mr. Sato. "If they try and stop me from rescuing my brother, I will make sure they never see another day. And if they do, they will be held captive. They will want to die. They will beg for mercy!" I continued to hide in the shadows when I say movement in the corner of my eye. I turned silently to look, and saw Korra and Mako. They snuck around slowly, trying to creep up on the man. I was guessing they hadn't heard what he had said, or they did and they just didn't think that he would be able to take them on. I thought about what I could do, but nothing came to me. They continued to creep when he suddenly stiffened. His eyes narrowed and he turned around, searching for anyone he could see. That's when he saw the red scarf. Mako hadn't taken it off, and if he had, Mr. Sato would never have seen them.

"I think," He said plainly, "I think we have some guests." Just then they were surrounded by Equalists. I knew that even if I snuck up on them, there would be too many for me to help. So I made a hole and crouched down into it. I was almost fully concealed, only my eyes stuck out sense I had pulled my black hat and hood further down my face then usual. Korra and Mako put up a pretty good fight, before they were overwhelmed and were taken down. Their hands were tied behind their backs, bending blocked, on the verge of unconscious, but refusing to give up. They were picked up and thrown in a truck which I easily followed. I snuck into the building and thought about saving Korra and just coming back for Mako, but I realized that I would have to save both if I was going to be able to get out of there. I watched them as they put Korra into a medal room, Mako in a similarly designed one. The Equalists were surrounding the viewing screens, waiting for them to wake up. Their hands were still bound, but they seemed to have some collar around their necks. I realized that the collars took away the wearer's bending, making their ability to fight much harder. Mako seemed sick, but Korra seemed very vicious. Someone spoke over the loud speaker as green gas came out of the vent.

"Avatar Korra, welcome. I'm sorry that we have to knock you out, but you must become comfortable. Goodnight, and sleep tight." Korra passed out and fell to floor with a loud thud. Someone went in, untied her hands, and rapped a blanket around her. They left the room, walked into Mako's room and did the same thing.

"Will you let me see her?" He asked the guard. The guard looked at the camera before nodding.

"Now, if you'd like." Mako nodded eagerly and the guard left the room and came back with a barely conscious Korra with him. He sat her down and left the room. Mako hobbled over to her and held her tight. She started crying, keeping herself awake. They sat like that for a minute before they both fell asleep. Guards came in and put them in separate closet like rooms, locking them in and tying them to tables. I ran from the scene heading straight to Air Temple Island. There wasn't anyone around, which scared me even more. I tried to slow my breathing, but all I could do is take quick shallow breaths. It felt like a life time before I tried to see through the earth. That's when I knew that Tenzin, Bolin, and Asami in the house. I sprinted there, and when I burst in everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Misa," Tenzin said, confusion clouding his features, "What's the matter?"

"Korra… Mako… Equalists... Kidnapped… In trouble…" I said around breaths, trying to get any air I could into my lungs. The looks of shock on all of their faces weren't helpful. But that's when things got even worse. I felt armies of people coming, surrounding the house. Before I could say anything, the doors were kicked in and the Equalists came barging in. I made a hole in the ground and hid myself in there. I was able to get Tenzin underground too, but I wasn't able to get Bolin or Asami.

That night I barely slept, a plan brewing in my head. That morning, before the sun had come near to clearing the horizon, I left. It all went by in such a blur that one second I was sneaking everyone out of the facility to Korra going into the Avatar state and destroying almost everything. Mako got caught in a burning building, Korra flung into the bay, Bolin disappeared, almost literally, and Asami smashed into a wall before landing in a car that drove away. The city was wrecked, and so was I.

**Hey everybody! How are you liking the shift in the moods? It's gone from dark, happy and bright, back to dark. I have someone working on a picture of Misa. I got a review I think the day I posted it, and it was so beautiful and inspiring. I may only be able to post on the weekends, with school being back in a full swing. Anyway, goodnight and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Beautiful Day

**~Chapter 7: A Beautiful Day~**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own LoK.**

I could feel myself being shaken, but I didn't want to wake up. I was sure that they were screaming my name, but I couldn't hear them. Finally I opened my eyes a crack and muttered "Go away." But the person wouldn't stop shaking me, so I opened my eyes and said "What?! I'm awake." Tenzin stopped shaking me, but the look of sorrow and hopelessness he had was heartbreaking.

"It's been about an hour," He said, "You might want to go home." I nodded and was about to get out of the bed when he said, "Why don't you bring your family here so that they don't have to stay in the destruction? Pema and I would love to meet them" I nodded and smiled as I walked to my tunnel. From there, I walked to the hideout where everyone was still cramped and had a lack of food.

"Come on, it's time to get you out of here." Keera look at me funny, but she trusts me, so she gathered up the lack of possessions and her children, except Benji. Benji walked in the front with me unsure what we were doing. We were practically twins, born a few hours apart on the same day. We could read each other very well, but we could never be more than best friends. He gave me a questioning look, which I replied with a shrug. I wasn't in the mood to talk, not even to Benji. And that meant that I was so upset and unhappy.

He put his arm around me in a brotherly way, sense we both were currently dating wonderful people. He gave me a look that urged me to talk, but I really couldn't. I turned away so he wouldn't see me cry, because it was too much for me to handle. I knew that if I talked, I wouldn't be as bad, but I really couldn't. Benji gave me a minute before making me look at him. My eyes were all red and puffy, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He wiped the tears that were streaking down my cheeks and forced me to actually meet his beautiful blue eyes. He obviously got his eyes from his mother but bending from his father.

Benji's father died before Kimmy Jin was born. He tried to protect his pregnant wife from a Triple Threat Triad goon. That's why I hate them so much. They attacked a pregnant women for no reason. It's not like I had gotten involved yet, we just kept our distance after they tried to rob me and had no luck. We both had laughed, and they left me alone, and so did I, until then.

Benji looked at me sadly, giving up. I couldn't stop crying, but I wasn't about to sob. We finally reached Air Temple Island, and I helped everyone out. I didn't look as bad, but I still looked upset. Benji came out after me, followed by Sokka, then Jesse, Kimmy Jin, and lastly Keera. They all looked at me in shock about where I had brought them. I turned around and walked to the main house where everyone was. I lead the family into the house before nodding to the White Lotus guards. I saw Tenzin and waved my family in.

"Tenzin, this is Keera, Benji, Sokka, Jesse, Kimmy Jin." He smiled and shook everyone's hands. Ikki and Jinora ran outside with Kimmy Jin and Jesse, so Sokka offered to go watch them and make sure they didn't get hurt. Tenzin, Pema, and Keera started talking about the kids, and I lead Benji out to the beach. I sand bended a chair for myself and Benji and we both sat down. I told him what had happened, and I was sobbing halfway through. He turned our chairs into a couch and held me. I couldn't control myself and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Benji's PoV.**

I held Misa and let her cry herself to sleep. I knew that she would have a really hard time telling me what had happened, but I didn't think it would be this awful. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and my grip tightened on her. But when I turned to look, I saw a spirit, the spirit of a boy about my age. He slowly approached, his form echoing sadness. He looked at Misa and me, and took it like a blow.

"Hey," I said tapping the part of the couch next to me, "Who are you?" The boy sat down in a spirit chair across from me and slouched with tiredness and sadness.

"I'm, well I guess, I was Bolin. I don't know if I'm dead or not, but I'm just so worried about her."

"She's worried about you to man. You mean so much to her and she's still having breakdowns from it. She loves you, dude. You're lucky." He shook his head.

"Then what's with you and her?" The sadness in his voice was being replaced with anger.

"Dude, there's nothing going on between us. I'm like a brother to her, and she's a wreck. I'm trying to help her, but it's not like I can comfort her by doing nothing! Anyway, I have a girlfriend!" My voice rose with anger. I was about to keep going when it hit me. My girlfriend was probably dead. I couldn't stop the tears that were streaking down my face as I thought about it.

"What?" He snarled in a low voice. I looked away out into the bay, where the moonlight was sparkling on the dark water. Yue was shining down on the destruction, beautiful as ever.

"I think," I whispered in a hollowed voice. "I think my girlfriend's, you know, gone." He gave me a confused look, which angered me. "Dead. Gone. Never coming back! Your girl is sitting right here and your accusing her of being unfaithful, while my girl is probably dead on the street, bled white! So go away you idiot! You don't deserve her, and you never will!" Misa opened her eyes in time to see Bolin fade into the darkness. She gave me a confused look, which I turned away from. I still had tears streaking down my cheeks, and I really didn't want her to see them. She put her small hand on my cheek and tried to comfort me. I shifted away, curled into a ball. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into them. She moved behind me and hugged my shoulders.

"Benji, what happened with Bolin?" She continued to rub my shoulders, coaxing me to talk. So I told her everything, including the fact that Bolin wasn't good enough for her. She nodded and thanked me, still holding me. I relaxed and drifted off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Misa's PoV**

After telling me what had happened with Bolin, I realized that Benji was right. If Bolin was going to question my faithfulness, he wasn't right for me.

"Bolin," I called as he appeared, "We're through. Have a nice life." He disappeared into the night as I turned to look at Benji. The moonlight danced on his midnight black hair, making it even more beautiful than usual. His pail skin was in complete contrast to his hair, he was almost as pail as me! He was also ripped, and pretty tall. We may only be best friends, but I think we can be more than that.

Especially when we found his girl dead on the street. He broke down and couldn't help himself. I laced my fingers in his and held him tight. I saw her spirit walking towards us and pointed her out. He went and talked to her, saying what he needed to say, and she did the same. Right before he began to walk back over too me, she said something before smiling at me. I waved to her and walked away. Benji came back, still crying. I wiped away the tears, when he caught my hand and kissed it. I knew then what she had said, and I happily went along with him.

**What do you guys think? I wrote this while lying in my bed watching cooking shows, so sorry if it seems a little distracted. Please review, favorite, follow, or do all of the above. I know someone's working on a picture, and if it's you I'd love to know where you are on it. Sorry that I can't update all the time now with school. Did you guys catch any references from other popular shows/books? They're in there!**


	8. Chapter 8: Live Now

_**I'm so sorry everyone. I'm sure this is a long forgotten story, but sense my mother went to the hospital, we were in New York, and now each night I usually cry myself to sleep, I'm sorry I didn't write in a long time. I'm working on the storyline, I kinda hate where I had went with it, but I know that she will probably die. Sorry guys. Post soon, and I love you if you still read this.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own LoK**

**Sorry it's been so long guys! My life has been so hectic and for that I am sorry. But here you go! Misa has many secrets that I have now discovered. Good reading!**

Chapter 8 ~Live Now~

"Live now, Misa. Live forever more." I woke up in fear as Korra's words played through my mind. There still had been no sign of Korra and her friends for 2 weeks, and everyone was starting to give up hope. I don't know why she only came to me, but Korra had begun appearing in my dreams for the last week. She would reference places, where we would search the next day, but come up blank. Tonight though, she was giving me advice, as though she knows that she had died and that we should move on; but I refused to give up that easy.

Not finding them had taken a toll on each of us, me the most. I distanced myself from everyone and refused to talk to anyone. I started having these super bad thoughts about how Bolin had come to me and all I had done was hurt him and force him away. He doesn't come anymore when he's called. And each day gets darker, more impending doom descending upon us every second. Even though it was 1 in the morning, I got up, got dressed, and went out looking again.

I walked into the bay in a little air bubble, my fist lit up with fire. I kept searching, but saw nothing. When I was about to walk back to the island, I saw 2 people in the bad of a truck. The whole thing kind of looked like the bubble thing Aang had once made, but I wasn't sure. I kept walking towards the bubble like thing, when I realized that I recognized the truck, it was the one Asami had fallen into! And the girls in the bubble looked exactly like Korra and Asami! I managed to bring the ice bubble to the surface and propel it like a boat to the shore. My cheers of glee were heard at the island, so everyone came running. I smiled like a goon when I split the bubble open to reveal Korra and Asami. They were perfectly fine, and I was much happier knowing that I saved them.

Later that day, I tried to call upon Bolin again. He didn't show, so I decided to try Mako. After what felt like years, he appeared in front of me. He looked horrible, his clothes torn and burnt, covered in wounds, as skinny as can be.

"Mako," I started, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure Bolin was giving you crap about talking to me since we broke up," he nodded, "But I really need to know where you and Bo are. You're fading fast, but if you tell me we can get you help. You'll see Korra again!" At the sound of her name he perked up. He drifted through the walls probably until he found her, and came back happy and relieved. He showed me an image of the location where he was and faded into the night.

In the building that Mako had shown me, I found his slender, weak, frail body in the rubble. Mako had always been much bigger than me and I was always too weak to carry him. But since he had gotten stuck in the rubble, he was so skinny, I could not only lift him, but carry him easily. He moaned and complained of aching. I hushed him while screaming for Korra. I heard footsteps running, and was momentarily reassured, until I saw the face emerging from behind the wall. I knew that she would have my head on a platter if I tried to escape, but I had to for Mako's sake.

I sprinted to the bay, hoping that she wasn't following me. I heard the whizzing of a knife and braced myself for the worst. Ko-Ja always had the best weapons, if she wasn't attacking you with them. I realized that I wasn't going to make it to the bay in time, so I opened the ground and jumped into the tunnels that I had created before. Shutting the hole, I didn't stop sprinting until I had reached Air Temple Island. When I got there, I stood in the tunnel to make sure I didn't look like I had just sprinted there. After I left Mako in the Ward before I sent out to find Korra. If Ko-Ja found her, there would be no way for Korra to survive.

I set out and walked through the maze that was the city. I heard screams from the other side of town, screams that sounded like Korra being tortured. I sprinted towards the sounds until I found Korra in Ko-Ja's immensely strong grip. Ko-Ja was smiling like a maniac, revealing her true self.

"Ko-Ja, please let Korra go. You don't have any reason to be attacking the Avatar," I said as I crept slowly towards them. "This is just between you and me. Ko-Ja please, don't kill her."

"You're not the boss of me!" Ko-Ja snapped. "I could end her pathetic life right now and you couldn't do anything about it! And if you take one more step I will!"

"If you kill her Ko-Ja, I will _paint_ this alleyway with your blood until it glints red."

"How could you kill your own sister Misa? Not even I could." Korra's eyes widened at this new founding.

"When you killed that innocent old couple, you weren't my sister anymore." I said flatly. "Anyway, you're just jealous that I got all the bending of the family. By birth it should be yours, but mom trusted me more, and I was there when _he _died, while you were out murdering the street kids. We may be related technically, but I wrote you off long ago. Especially when you gave me this!" I held up my hair to reveal the thin scar running down the back of my neck. After I lifted my shirt to show off the stab wounds in my sides. 47 of them. I was 10. The pain that was in Korra's eyes told me exactly what I had to do, so I did what I never use to be able to do, let go of the hope that my sister would come back.

After 3 strikes, Ko-Ja was on the street gasping for air, my element crafted sword at her neck. I glared into her eyes before doing one of my tricks, sending a message into her mind._ I need you to kill me_ I told her. I helped Korra to her feet before starting walking towards the island. I felt Ko-Ja's blade enter my back, the electrocution phase only just beginning. With Ko-Ja's weapons, there were stages in each one, different stages for the different weapons. This particular blade first entered the skin, electrocuted the person, expanded very wide, helping to hit a vital part of your body no matter where you were stabbed, then shrinking into a small tube that falls out of the wound which she later collects.

The blood stain was growing, and Ko-Ja was easily fleeing. Korra sprinted to the island, in attempts to save me, but there was no hope. I couldn't breathe, and I could feel the blood seeping into my lungs. Korra wouldn't stop sprinting even when I told her there was no hope. But the bouncing of her arms was just making it worse, and when I tried to tell her, no noise came out of my mouth. She managed to get me to the hospital ward, and everyone surrounded me. Korra tried to heal me but I pushed her away. There was no healing me. She left the room, along with everyone but Benji. I grasped his hand, needing to find a way to make him understand.

"It's… It's a… It's a trick… I'm… I'm not… actually… dying… it's a trick… but keep… it… quiet..." I gasped. He understood, I had been doing tricks like this for years, but usually none this big. Benji was a great actor, so he was still sobbing by my bedside. "Why, Misa, Why?!" He cried, but he was asking about the trick.

"I… Have to… do… illegal things," I whispered, "And… they… can get… hurt if… we're… still… here."

"'We're'?" He questioned.

"Yeah… Help… please?" Benji nodded before another tear trickled down his cheek.

"It just seems so real," He whispered, "Meet at my house?"

"Already… there," I whispered. My spirit was then booted from the body, meaning my fake had just died. I was zapped back to my home. Keera cleared out her possessions, so the place looked bare. I was so tired from the trick that I slumped down onto the nearest bed and slept, for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Benji's PoV**

Even though I knew Misa was a fake, I couldn't help from crying. She thought I was acting through the whole time, but everything I had done was real, every tear cried couldn't be stopped. I left the room, trying to hide from everyone. I found them all in the dining room. I left before anyone could question me and jumped into the tunnel that lead to my house. Misa was there, as she had promised. She woke up upon me entering, and seeing the life in her eyes overjoyed me so much that I couldn't stand anymore. I collapsed on the ground, and Misa ran to me. She put a tiny hand on my chest to make sure that my heart was still beating. She then laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. We sat there for a long time, so long that we both fell asleep.

**47 times. When she was 10. Anyway;**

**Join Misa on a journey that toys with her past and reveals new things. **

**P.S. I'm getting ready to murder her. I'll take on the story from someone else's PoV and then it'll end. **

**Tata for now. ?**


End file.
